Marjorie M. Liu
Marjorie M. Liu — Author Website Official Site: Marjorie M. Liu ~ The Official Website About the Author Marjorie M. Liu ''' Marjorie M. Liu is an attorney who has lived and worked throughout Asia. She hails from both coasts, but currently resides in the Midwest, where she writes full-time. ~ FF - Marjorie M Liu Genres Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: '''UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * 0.5. "Hunter Kiss" in Wild Thing (2009) ~ Anthology, eBook (Maxine back story) * "Armor of Roses and The Silver Voice" in Inked (2011) ~ Anthology, eBook * Holidays are Hell * My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon * Hotter Than Hell * An Apple for the Creature See also: List of Anthologies - Urban Fantasy Wiki Awards Cover Artists Craig White Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes *Goodreads | Marjorie M. Liu Quotes (Author of The Iron Hunt) Notes External References Bibliography / Books: * (Website closed) ~ Author * Hunter Kiss series by Marjorie M Liu ~ Goodreads * Marjorie M Liu - FF * Marjorie M. Liu - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) * Hunter Kiss Series ~ Shelfari * Marjorie M Liu author of Dirk & Steele, Hunter Kiss, Dark Wolverine, Crimson City, Molly Beacon Mystery, Hell series ~ Fictfact * Marjorie M. Liu | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: * Marjorie M. Liu: BOOKS ~ The Official Website ~ Author * Hunter Kiss series by Maggie Shayne ~ Goodreads * Marjorie M Liu ~ FF *Hunter Kiss - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Hunter Kiss Series ~ Shelfari *Hunter Kiss | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Hunter Kiss series by Marjorie M Liu ~ FictFact *Marjorie M. Liu - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Marjorie M. Liu's HUNTER KISS SERIES Interviews: * World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Marjorie M. Liu's HUNTER KISS SERIES *Hunter Kiss Series ~ Shelfari Author: *dead website: Marjorie M. Liu ~ The Official Website *Marjorie Liu - Wikipedia * Marjorie M. Liu (Author of The Iron Hunt) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *Marjorie Liu (@marjoriemliu) | Twitter *(6) Marjorie Liu ~ FB Gallery The Iron Hunt (Hunter Kiss -1).jpg|1. The Iron Hunt (2008—Hunter Kiss series #1) by Marjorie M. Liu—art: Craig White ~ Excerpt|link=http://marjoriemliu.com/novels/the-iron-hunt/ Darkness Calls (print—Hunter Kiss #2) by Marjorie M. Liu.jpg|2. Darkness Calls (2009—Hunter Kiss series #1) by Marjorie M. Liu—art: Craig White ~ Excerpt|link=http://marjoriemliu.com/novels/darkness-calls/ A Wild Light (Hunter Kiss #3) by Marjorie M. Liu.jpg|3, A Wild Light (2010—Hunter Kiss series #1) by Marjorie M. Liu—art: Craig White ~ Excerpt|link=http://marjoriemliu.com/novels/a-wild-light/ Bone (Hunter Kiss|4. The Mortal Bone (2011—Hunter Kiss series #1) by Marjorie M. Liu—art: Craig White ~ Excerpt|link=http://marjoriemliu.com/novels/the-mortal-bone/ Labyrinth of Stars (Hunter Kiss #5) by Marjorie M. Liu.jpg|5. Labyrinth of Stars (2014—Hunter Kiss series #1) by Marjorie M. Liu—art: Craig White ~ Excerpt|link=http://marjoriemliu.com/novels/labyrinth-of-stars/ Wild Thing (The Guardians|1.5. Wild Thing (2007—Hunter Kiss series) "Hunter Kiss", short by Marjorie M. Liu ~ Excerpt|link=http://marjoriemliu.com/novels/companion-story-hunter-kiss/ Inked (Otherworld 0.5) by Karen Chance.jpg|3.5. Inked (2010—Hunter Kiss series #3.5) "Armor of Roses and The Sil" by Marjorie M. Liu - Excerpt|link=http://marjoriemliu.com/novels/inked/ Category:Authors